Influence
by Tori Seto
Summary: A 15yr old wizard sends himself back in time to stop all of the abuse in his life. A 15yr old Battousai finds him and the two change each other… maybe even for the better.Warning: Crossfic, violence, child abuse, timetravel. no slash.
1. Influence

Influence 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or RK… I just write with the characters.

A/N: I don't really like Tomoe, but some of her thoughts from The Snow Raven by Krista Perry ended up as a poem. I know the story and poem won't really match, but I wanted to do something "new"… for me anyway.

Influence

Each quiet word he speaks,

each glance from his eyes,

leaves you filled with the agony of his existence.

His pain is exquisite,

beautiful and terrible all at once,

you are no longer the same person.

Your eyes blazed in the darkness,

this morning you were innocent,

such a contradiction from last night, ne?

The moment of destruction is passed,

your eyes are no longer empty,

do the murders mean nothing to you?

Are you truly a killing tool for the government,

or does each death imprint itself

deep within your young heart?

Do you remember their faces?

How can you bear to live?


	2. Prologue

Influence 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or RK… I just write with the characters.

Warning: Crossfic, violence, child abuse, timetravel. no slash.

Rating: T

Summary: A 15-yr old wizard sends himself back in time to stop all of the abuse in his life. A 15-yr old Battousai finds him and the two change each other… maybe even for the better.

A/N: In this fic Tomoe will not appear. Sorry to those of you who believe she needs to show up, but this is my fic… if you want her write your own story. Reviews are welcome. Doumo!

Prologue

"No more…" a voice whispered in the closed off room. "Last night was the last time. Where is it?"

An ancient spell book lay on the lap of a dark-haired child with onyx eyes and a grim disposition. Turning the page yet again, he heard a key being inserted in the door.

:I heard you boy! What're you doin' in there!?"

The boy's skin paled at the sound of his father's voice. Suddenly, he found what he was looking for. It wasn't a traditional Latin spell… no. It was foreign. He focused.

"Ryokou suru made jikan, henkou seikatsu."

Mere seconds after the final word escaped the boy's lips the door was slammed open. A man, who appeared to be a larger version of the child, stood in the doorway.

"You were told to stay away from this room, you rotten, little bast-"

The room began to spin, and the boy's father began to fade; no longer was the dark child in his room with an imposing father standing over him. He was falling through the floor.

HP/RK

"Shinu Battousai!" a man in the uniform of the Shinsengumi screamed in the street. Brandishing a katana at the child before him the man appeared paranoid. His companions joined him in the advancement toward the pale red-haired boy with amber eyes. All were dead in two minutes, leaving the amber-eyed boy covered in their blood.

Thankfully, there had been no witnesses… at least he'd thought not. Soft cries in a nearby alleyway made him think otherwise. A boy with dark hair was huddled against a wall.

'Hen,' he thought as he knelt down by the other. He contemplated reaching out to the other, but decided to use words instead.

"Daijoubu ka?" he asked, expecting an answer. When he received no reply, he touched the dark boy's shoulder; a flinch caused him to retreat. That, and the strong scent of blood radiating from him. He needed help. He needed someone with enough knowledge to help. He needed…

"Okami-san."

Without hesitation, the red-head had the trembling boy in his grasp and was headed for the inn.


	3. Chapter 1

Influence 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or RK… I just write with the characters.

Chapter 1 

A nearby conversation caused the dark-haired boy to wake. He observed his surroundings first, only to confirm that he was in unfamiliar territory.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Genki desu ka?"

The voice belonged to a portly woman with gentle features. Concern filled her eyes as she waited for a reply to her question. Unfortunately, the boy couldn't respond without first knowing the language.

"I don't understand," he mumbled, avoiding the kind lady's eyes.

"Nani?" Her voice betrayed the confusion that refused to manifest on her face. "Sumimansen." She paused in thought before speaking again. "Are you well?" she asked in heavily accented English.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry to inconvenience you," he whispered hesitantly. "Can you tell me where I am and what day it is?"

"In my inn, of course. It is the eleventh day of the twelfth month in the year 1863. Why do y-"

"1863!?" the boy exclaimed as he attempted to rise from his bed. "Impossible. It's 1975, ma'am."

"Kami-sama," the lady mumbled.

Seconds later the shoji opened to reveal the red-haired boy from the street. His clothes were blood-spattered and a single cut marred his face. Needless to say, the woman's attention was redirected instantly.

"Daijoubu ka, Himura-chan?"

"Daijoubu, Okami-san."

"Honto ni…"

"Nan demo nai."

She nodded once. "I'll leave you two to get better acquainted," she stated, in English for the dark child's benefit.

"Arigato, Okami-san," came the red-head's soft voice.

HP/RK

The lady with gentle eyes had left him with a young boy with a cut on his face. What was she thinking?

"Ohayou," the other said. "My name is Kenshin Himura. Who are you?"

"Severus Snape," he whispered.

The other boy appeared thoughtful as he spoke. "You are a samurai then?"

"No, a wizard."

Severus was now perplexed. This boy, Himura, looked younger than he did, carried weapons, and spoke with as much maturity as his eyes conveyed. Samurai?

"Where did you come from, Snape-san? You are gaijin and that is not a good thing right now."

"I was at home, in Spinner's End. I think the spell went wrong when fath-"

"You were wounded," Himura interrupted. "Why?"

"My father and Potter," the words were venom Severus spat from his mouth. "Apparently, I'm not a very popular person at school… or at home."

"Honto ni… Ano, I suppose not. Are such injuries normal, Snape-san?" Kenshin inquired.

"Unfortunately," Severus hissed.


	4. AN : Translations

**Influence**

A/N: It was brought to my attention that this story needed some translations... well, here we go.

1. Ryokou suru made jikan, henkou seikatsu - Travel (journey) through time, change existence

2. Shinu - Die!

3. Battousai - Master of Battoujutsu

4. Hen - Strange

5. Daijoubu ka - Are you alright?

6. Okami - Mistress of the inn

7. -San - honourific

8. Ohayou gozaimasu - Good morning

9. Genki desu ka - How are you?

10. Nani - What?

11. Sumimasen - I'm sorry

12. Kami-sama - "Gods"

13. Daijoubu - I'm fine

14. Honto ni - really?

15. Nan demo nai - It's nothing

16. Arigato - Thank you

That's it for now. I'll try to remember to put the translations on the bottom of each page from now on. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 2

Influence 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or RK… I just write with the characters.

Chapter 2 

Kenshin was confused. Okami-san had been very helpful when she used the language of the gaijin with the boy. After they had arrived, Okami-san took over. She fussed about nearly everything… from the boy's wounds to his weight. (He was entirely too thin.) Not only that, the boy appeared to be no more than twelve years of age; his eyes, though, held pain that no mere child could understand.

"Where is it?" Snape-san muttered to himself, digging in the pile of his belongings.

"Nan-" Kenshin caught himself. "What are you looking for, Snape-san?"

"My wand," he hissed, "is here somewhere. Father didn't reach me before the spell took place… I hope."

"Is a wand a weapon, Snape-san?"

"Can be… it depends on the spell." Smirking triumphantly, the dark boy pulled a wooden stick out of the pile. "Do you know what 'ryokou suru made jikan, henkou seikatsu' translates to, Himura?"

So the gaijin could speak Nihongo. Why those words, though? Was it a 'spell'?

"Journey through time, change existence."

Kenshin watched the child for a moment before speaking again. "Will you tell me why you're here, Snape-san? Or will Katsura get all the answers from you tomorrow?"

HP/RK

Severus waited silently for the threats or beating he knew would accompany his companion's questions. But none came. Did this Himura boy seriously think he would tell anything as to why he was in the wrong year, in a strange place? Maybe he was just acting nice… Katsura would be the one to hurt him.

"What do you want to know?" Severus asked dejectedly.

Himura frowned at his tone. "Why were you wounded, Snape-san? Why do you speak badly of your father? And how are you here?"

Severus shifted nervously. "My father was… drunk last night and nearly killed my mother. I tried to help her, he caught me, things got a bit out of control, I cast the spell, and here I am. Satisfied?" Severus began to pray to every god he could think of in hopes that Himura was finished.

"'Out of control'?"

"More violent than usual. Anything else?"

Himura shook his head 'no', and soon departed leaving a worried Severus in his wake.


	6. Chapter 3

Influence 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or RK… I just write with the characters.

Chapter 3 

It had been nearly a week since Okami had opened the door of her inn to find Himura-chan carrying an injured boy. A week! Yet, he remained a complete puzzle to everyone.

"Konnichi wa, onna-san," a voice called out to her in a stressed accent.

"Konnichi wa," she replied.

The man she turned to face was definitely a gaijin. He wore half-moon glasses in front of twinkling blue eyes; and his clothes resembled that of Snape-chan.

"Kore wa doko ni imasu ka?" he snapped.

"Dare ka?"

"Severus Snape."

"Kazoku ka?" Okami questioned the man. She had a feeling that some of the boy's abuse had been from his family. The man appeared baffled at her question, so she switched to the language of the gaijin. "Are you his family?"

He relaxed at that point. "No ma'am. I was asked to come and find a boy called Severus Snape and bring him to Hogwarts."

Okami inclined her head and led the man to the room Himura-chan now shared with the dark child.

HP/RK

Kenshin woke up to an unfamiliar ki. He had worked the previous night and hoped to get at least a few hours' sleep. Maybe it was a new tenant…

"He's in here," came Okami-san's voice. "If you hurt him, I promise, you will die."

She was speaking English. Not only that, she'd threatened the person? Did that mean she didn't trust the person… he'd find out.

"I assure you, good lady, I will not harm Severus."

HP/RK

Severus had been listening impassively to the conversation; that is, until he head the voice of his headmaster. Hence the reason he panicked at the sight of the man.

"H-headmaster Dumbledore?" he whispered. "Is that you?"

The guy was so… young. No doubt, it was Dumbledore, but this man looked about a hundred years too young.

"Ah… Severus, I presume. My name is Albus Dumbledore, as I think you know. Would you mind if we spoke privately, Severus?"

Severus glanced a his red-haired roommate before turning back to his headmaster. "He can stay, sir. He doesn't speak English and Mrs. Okami has been translating for us…" he trailed off.

"Very well… if you're sure-"

"I am, sir." He glanced back over to Himura and caught the slight nod the other boy sent him. Himura knew what was to occur.

"Severus. I need to know about you; everything about you." He eyed Himura and the door. "I also need to know how you came to be here. Will you tell me? Or would you rather go to Hogwarts first?"

Panic flashed in Severus' eyes, replaced instantly by the same emptiness they had held when Himura'd questioned him. Fortunately, those sparkling blue orbs had missed to look.

"No, sir. I have no wish to speak with you or to return to Hogwarts," Severus retorted. "All of it… it was your fault. You sent me back home."

"Mr. Snape, I assure you, I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. What occurred at your home?"


	7. Chapter 4

Influence 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or RK… I just write with the characters.

Chapter 4 

Kenshin watched the whole scene unfold. Snape-san was upset, if his tone was any indication. What had the man done to anger the boy to such extent? Surely, it had nothing to do with Snape-san's father…

"…It was your fault. You sent me back home."

'Sou ka?'

"Severus, my boy, I assure you that I did not send you to whatever home you refer to. However, you will be returning to Hogwarts with me. Come!"

The man was on his feet as the last word escaped his lips.

"Otoko-san… suwaru!" Kenshin ordered before the odd-looking gaijin caught Snape-san's arm in his grasp. "Wakarimasu ka?"

The man frowned at the coldness in Kenshin's tone, but did not release the dark-haired child. Obviously, he didn't comprehend the order.

HP/RK

"Let go of me headmaster," Severus whisprered. "Or neither of us will live to regret it."

Himura's eyes were amber and his right hand was starting to twitch. Did he agree with Severus? Was he nervous? No… he was moving toward the katana that was at his side. He was going to-

"Okami-san!" Himura yelled, followed instantly by the patter of feet belonging to the mistress of the inn.

"Shizuka ni naru, Himura-chan," she ordered. "Doushitano?" As Mrs. Okami looked for the problem, the headmaster let go of Severus' arm. "Doushitano?"

"Nanimo, onna-san," Dumbledore lied.

"Honto ni?"

"Ha-"

"Iie!" Himura interrupted.

She saw his eyes too. He looked like that when he came home earlier in the morning. So… empty, like he had no emotions.

"Kami-sama," Mrs. Okami muttered. "Come with me Snape-chan. Katsura-san wishes to meet with you."

The two made their way to the hall before…

"Matte!" Himura joined them and the three went to meet with the man called Katsura.

HP/RK

Okami wasn't ignorant. That man, Dumbledore, was trying to hide something. Himura-chan wouldn't have called for her unless something was wrong. The question was….

'Nani?'

In a few moments, Katsura-san would meet the child and, with luck, would learn something useful about him.

Translations 

Gaijin – foreigner

Nihongo – the Japanese language

Konnichi wa – Good afternoon

Onna-san – ma'am

Kore wa doko ni imasu ka – Where is he?

Dare ka – Who?

Kazoku ka – Are you family?

Sou ka – Is that so?

Otoko-san – Sir

Suwaru – sit down

wakarmasu ka – Do you understand?

Shizuka ni naru – calm down

Doushitano – What happened?

Nanimo – nothing

Honto ni- really

Iie – no

Matte – wait

Nani – What?


	8. Chapter 5

Influence

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or RK… I just write with the characters.

Chapter 5

Okami-san was leading them to Katsura's usual rooms. To Kenshin, this was not a big thing… Snape-san, however, looked as though he was advancing to his death.

Not surprising, to Kenshin at least, the voice of Katsura reached their ears before Okami-san had started to rap on the shoji.

"…Ni hairu."

Nodding to Okami-san, Kenshin caught the sleeve of Snape-san's clothes and led him into the room. Katsura was as serious as ever. He was sitting on a cushion with two bottle of sake and three cups, one of which he was drinking from.

"Konnichi wa, Himura," Katsura greeted the red-haired boy. "Snape-san, sou?"

"Hai, Katsura. Kare wa gaikoku," Kenshin replied.

"Aa… Hello, Snape." Katsura seemed to have no problems in communication. "How has your stay at headquarters been?"

HP/RK

Severus had followed Himura out of curiosity, so he had thought. This man, Katsura, seemed like Mrs. Okami and Himura, but something about him had Severus checking for his wand.

"…Stay at headquarters been?"

'That's right,' Severus thought, 'beat around the bush.'

"Fine, sir. Is that all, sir?" he asked instead.

"No, Snape," Katsura responded calmly. "More questions will be asked, but for now you are to remain in the inn. I do not want you dead before our first meeting. You may want to help Okami around the inn; especially with this crowd. Dismissed."

Just like that. The man not only forbade him going outside, he told Severus to leave without so much as blinking.

"Yes, sir."

With that said, Severus left Himura and Katsura to speak privately. As the shoji shut behind him, the dark child wandered up to his shared room.

HP/RK

"Daijoubu ka, Himura?" Katsura asked. His gaze seemed focused on the cut down the boy's cheek.

"Watashi wa fuchuuina. Snape-san wa dou desuka?"

Kenshin's abrupt change in subject was unsurprising; however, it took Katsura a moment to decide on an answer.

"Snape-san to tomodachi ni naru. Haka ni nanika?"

'Tomodachi…' Kenshin thought. 'Demo-'

"Doushite?" came the question.

"Doushite mo, Himura. Kaisan saseru."

"Hai, Katsura-san." With those words spoken, Kenshin departed as ordered. All the while, wondering how to become a friend to the boy called Severus Snape.

HP/RK

Translations

. Ni hairu – come in

Konnichi wa – Good afternoon

Sou? – Right?

Hai – yes

Kare wa gaikoku – He is foreign

Daijoubu ka? – Are you all right?

Watashi wa fuchuuina – I was careless

-wa dou desuka - What about...

to tomodachi ni naru - Make friends with...

Haka ni nanika? - Do you need something else?

Tomodachi - friend

Demo - But

Doushite? - How?

Doushite mo - By any means

Kaisan saseru - Dismissed

Hai - yes


	9. Chapter 6

Influence

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or RK… I just write with the characters.

Chapter 6

Finally. Kenshin was going to get a break from his work. Okami-san had Snape-san working in the kitchen and had given specific orders for Kenshin to get some much needed rest. Sleep, hpwever, did not come easily.

"_Okiteiru ka, Himura-chan_?" came Okami-san's voice from behind the closed shoji.

"_Hai, onna-san_." Honesty was always the best path with their innkeeper. "_Nani_?"

"_Snape-chan_."

It was the concern in the lady's voice that led Kenshin to follow her to the kitchen. What awaited the two of them... it was something completely unexpected.

HP/RK

Of all the things to have happened in her inn, Okami had never thought to see a person attempt jisatsu. Not a person... a child.

**Flashback**

She had been checking on the woodpile when three Ishin soldiers waked past.

"_Battousai shigotochuu no kyou ka, Innou_?" one inquired as they passed the kitchen.

"_Iie. Iidzuka noberu no kyuukei_." A brief pause. "_Doushite_?"

"_Nioi_."

"_Wakarimasen, Kishi_."

"_Ketsueki no nioi ga suru, Innou_."

Upon hearing those words, Okami rushed off to her inn's kitchens. It had to be one of the two boys, after all. Surely enough, in one of the corners, Snape-chan was leaning aganst a wall with blood streaming down his hands.

The child's already pale face was whiter than her linens. Blood had begun to pool on the floor and soak through his clothes. Overall, the oy looked nearly dead. Okami's only question, however, was why? Without hesitation, she rushed for the room both boys now shared.

**End flashback**

"_Doushitano_? _Okami-san_?" Himura-chan asked as they reached the body belonging to the dark boy. "_Doushitano_?"

"_Kore was jisatsu suru_," Okami whispered, almost to herself more than to the red-head on the floor.

HP/RK

_'Doushite_?" Kenshin asked himself. It had been nearly two weeks since Okami-san had rushed him to the kitchen, and about five days since Snape-san had awakened. '_Jisatsu no doushite_?'

"Just say whatever it is, Himura."

"_Nani_?" came Kenshin's confused response.

"Say whatever it s that's been on your mind," Snape-san instructed. "I can't stand watching you like this."

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable, Kenshn voiced his thoughts. "Why _jisatsu_?"

"I don't understand."

"Why do you seek death?"

Snape-san's eyes widened as the meaning behind Kenshin's words sank in. Coud it have been an accident? A Misunderstanding?

_'Osoraku_,' Kenshin thought as his compainion contemplated alongside him.

HP/RK

Translations

Okiteiru ka - Are you awake?

Hai - yes

Onna-san - ma'am

Nani - what?

Battousai shigotochuu no kyou ka - Battousau at work today?

Iie - no

Iidzuka noberu no kyuukei - Iidzuka mentioned a break.

Doushite - why?

Nioi - smell

Wakarimasen - I don't understand

Ketsueki no nioi ga suru - I smell blood

Doushitano - what happened?

Kore was jisatsu suru - he commits suicide

Jisatsu no doushite - why suicide?

Osoraku - maybe


	10. Chapter 7

Influence

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or RK… I just write with the characters.

Chapter 7

"I didn't you know," Severus told his red-headed companion. Without waiting for Himura's response he continued. "A group of men came up on me in the kitchen. I panicked and threw a cutting hex that was reounded back towards myself. I put up my arms just in time to avoid being blinded."

Himura processed the information Severus had just shared without taking his gaze from the dark-haired boy.

"You speak truth," came Himura's surprised tone.

"No, Himura. I always have a clever story when someone has seen me injured. It saves time."

"That is a half-truth and is unbecoming, Snape-san."

"Sod off, Himura."

Severus watched his companion start at the venom he had coated his words with. To himself, it seemed almost satisfying.

HP/RK

'_Warui_,' Kenshin thought to himself. _'Battousau yori sara ni warui._'

"Snae-san," he began, "you shouldn't speak in such manners. Are you listening? Snape-"

"Curse you! My name is SEVERUS!"

_'Kore wa koufun shiteiru_...' Kenshin mentally whispered.

"_Aa_... Severus, then," he conceeded. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone, by Merlin."

Worried what might occur if he left Snape-sa- no, Severus to his own devices, and fearing the results if he didn't, Kenshin decided to visit Okami-san in the kitchen.

"_Ja ne_, Severus."

HP/RK

Translations

Warui - bad

Battousau yori sara ni warui - worse than Battousai

Kore wa koufun shiteiru - he is upset

Aa - yeah

Ja ne - see you

HP/RK

AN: Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to make a big thing out of Kenshin finally using Severus' name. What do you think? Did it work?


	11. Chapter 8

Influence Influence

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or RK… I just write with the characters.

Chapter 8

Okami wasn't overly surprised when she entered her kitchen to find a young boy waiting for her. Nor was she very surprised to see most of the ingredients needed for dinner set out for her, all nicely prepared.

"_Konbon wa, Himura-chan_."

"_Konbon wa_," the teenager replied abruptly.

'_Himura-chan ga kowarete iru_,' she thought.

The boy's pale face was blank as he focused on the task at which he worked. No visible emotion.

"_Daijoubu ka_?" Okami asked, receiving no response. She persisted, "_Misshon ka? Katsura-san ka_?"

No good.

"_Snape-chan ka_?"

Himura-chan's eyes flashed violet for an instant.

'_Aa_… Snape-chan,' she thought.

"_Doushitano_?"

"_Kore wa_-" Himura-chan was cut off by the door opening to reveal Snape-chan himself.

HP/RK

"If I'm disturbing something, I'll leave," Severus told the two others in the kitchen.

"_Iie_, Severus. Okami-san and myself were simply cooking dinner." Himura wasn't exactly lying, but he wasn't telling a whole truth either.

Severus nodded. "Mrs. Okami," he began, "may I speak with Himura; if you can spare him?"

"_Hai_," she replied after careful consideration. Mrs. Okami nodded both boys out of the door with concerned eyes.

"I want to apologize… for screaming at you, I mean," Severus stated when the two of them reached the confines of their shared room. "I took affront at something insignificant and-"

"_Nani_?" Himura interrupted. "Insignificant?"

"Something small and I shouldn't have." Severus leaned back into a wall as he finished speaking.

"You confuse me, Sn- Severus," Himura amended. "This has me to wonder, just what led you here."

"I may tell you," Severus muttered in response. "Just not right now… thanks-"

Himura nodded and left before Severus finished speaking.

"-Kenshin."

HP/RK

Translations

Konbon wa – good evening

ga kowarete iru – something's wrong with

Misshon ka – a mission?

HP/RK

A/N: I'm giving our dear Battousai an assignment, but what kind? A shogunate vessel without bodyguards? With bodyguards? A man with little power from the government, but expertise with a katana? A person providing the shogunate with weapons? I would appreciate your input.


End file.
